


Blueberry Despair (Or, I'm Running Out Of Ideas)

by Dangannerd6



Series: Danganronpa Kink Oneshots [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Belly Rubs, Blueberries, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Despair, F/F, F/M, Inflation, Kissing, Warning: Enoshima Junko, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6
Summary: During the Tragedy, Junko and her girlfriend Mukuro tried something out with Makoto, capturing the Lucky Student and giving him some juicy Despair.(Seriously I'm running out of fucking ideas at this point send help)





	Blueberry Despair (Or, I'm Running Out Of Ideas)

Makoto Naegi blinked as he opened his eyes. He tried to move, noticing that he was unable to move anything except his head and hands. "Makoto, are you OK?" a voice asked. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE AM I?!" The Ultimate Lucky Student yelled as he saw Mukuro standing in front of him, the soldier wearing the Hope's Peak outfit for girls. 

"You're in the gym, stupid." a female voice said. Turning his head, Makoto gasped as he saw Junko standing there, his friend wearing a monochrome dress that exposed her cleavage and a red jacket. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! WHY AM I HERE?!" Makoto shouted as he tugged at his binds.

Not answering, Junko walked over to the Ultimate Lucky Student and kissed him, the Despair obsessed bitch placing her hands on his shoulders. 

"Why, you dumb butt, you're here so Mukuro and I can fill you with some Despair." the fashionista said, switching to her cutesy personality. 

"Of couwse, you wouldn't undewstand. I worked on this with Mukuwo-Chan so you could feel the Despaiw." she explained as she switched back to normal. 

Her girlfriend rummaged through her bag and pulled out a heart shaped item. Handing it to Junko, she stood to the side. 

"Perfect." Junko muttered under her breath. "You see this? With the gum I'm holding, I should give you some Despair. No, a lot of Despair." she elaborated as she popped the gum in Makotos mouth.

For a moment, all Makoto got was a sweet, gooey blueberry flavor. It wasn't until Mukuro took off his shirt that the Lucky Student noticed some changes. 

His hands were dark blue, and it was spreading to the rest of his body real fast. A low gurgle emanated from his belly. 

Looking down, Makoto gasped as he saw his once flat midriff swell up with liquid.

"W-What did you do?" Makoto asked, still shocked at what was happening to him. 

"I engineered this gum to turn you into a blueberry after about a minute of chewing you dumbass." Junko answered, briefly switching to her calculating mode. 

"I also made sure that you only pop after chewing more than one piece at the same time. Something that I can't let happen." she added.

Makoto tried to scream, but couldn't as his zipper gave in and bursted off of his jeans, the pants falling off of him. His lower half also began to fill up with juice, his ass growing bigger than normal. Smiling, Junko stood next to Mukuro, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. 

Makoto cried as the swelling began to die down. Freeing him from his binds, Junko lightly hugged Makoto. 

"How does it feel?" she asked. "How does it feel to be turned into a juicy blueberry, no one to help you, no one to comfort you, no Hope, only Despair." Junko said, gently rubbing Makotos belly. 

Closing his eyes, Makoto smiled. "It feels SO FREAKING GOOD." the boy answered, a swirl pattern forming in his eyes. "Perfect. Let's get this show on the road." Junko said giving Mukuro a thumbs up.

(Later that day)

It was midnight, and Junko, Mukuro, and Makoto were in a limosuine. Grabbing a water bottle, Junko lightly kissed Makoto on the cheek, the blueberry boy sleeping peacefully. Turning to Mukuro, she fell asleep, knowing damn well that one day she'd succeed in her goal of bringing the world to Despair.


End file.
